Unseen, Unwanted and Unheard Of
by Hufflepuff Student8
Summary: Hermione has a brother that has been schooling at Beauxbatons and will now be schooling with Hermione at Hogwarts. But they're coming from a abusive father. But when they get to Hogwarts... the four houses are no more. For more detail... read and find out
1. Abusive Beginning

**Unseen, Unwanted and Unheard of**  
by: Hufflepuff Student8  
  
**Disclaimer**: I own Hermione's brother in this story! The other characters in Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling.  
**Dedication**: To… to… um… YOU!  
**Rating**: PG13 (haven't you noticed… all of my stories are rated PG13 and higher… never lower… O.o scary…)  
**Summary**: Hermione has a brother that has schooled at a different school for all of Hermione schooling life. Now he is going to Hogwarts with her. She is in her 6th year and he is in his 7th year. They're coming from an abusive family and now consider Hogwarts as the only safe place left on earth.   
But when they get back… Gryffindor, Hufflepuff (RULES), Ravenclaw and Slytherin are NO MORE! Will Hermione find sanity and help… or even manage to fine love?  
  
**A/N**: Okay… I got the idea of changing all of the houses from Giggy Girl ( emmi. I hope you don't mind emmi… but I am not using the same houses that she replaced them with.  
  
But read her story… **Lies Won't Mend My Broken Heart**. IT'S A GREAT STORY!  
Anyway… I hope that you will enjoy the story and read my other stories… or even tell a friend or two about my writing… Anyway…   
! ENJOY !  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat on her bed starring at her wall by the door. Dents covered every inch of it; from fists hitting it, people being shoved, pushed and slammed (mostly Hermione) into it. And things thrown at it.  
  
And now on her floor lay a broken picture frame… the glass lay everywhere on her carpeted floor and the picture that had been in it had been torn. The one and only picture of her mother she had left.   
  
The reason for the new broken item that now lays in Hermione's room… her father.   
  
He had recently come up to her room and had a "talk" with her. More like a push, shove, slam, slap and a little bit of yelling every now and then. Now why you ask? Well… from what Hermione could make out of her fathers yelling it was for something she didn't do… apparently someone had misplaced the news paper.  
  
So assuming it was Hermione… he came up and did the usual he always did everyday he had been drinking or thinking of her mother. And that was everyday it seemed like.  
  
  
She felt something wet fall down her cheek and hit her chest. And more came to follow. Her cheek still stung from her fathers slap, her shoulders bruised from his tight grip and her back was filled with pain from his shoving, pushing and slamming. And to top it all off… the back of her head was pounding more than anything else.  
  
She looked around her room, everything was a blur and fuzzy. Things were scattered everywhere. Broken glass, her journals, her books and anything and everything else you could imagine. Not only did her father hit, yell, push, slam and shove her… he threw things at her too.   
  
She looked over to her dresser… the second drawer had been split open and her clothes were hanging out of it. That… had been the thing her father hit her against the most today.  
  
All of her fathers yelling, her screaming and her brothers yelling still rang in her head. And now her father and brother were yelling and fighting in the next room over.  
  
Her brother had come into Hermione's room while her father was abusing her. He started to yell for him to stop and then they started to fight. Her brother pulled their father out into the hallway and shut her door.  
  
She felt that her brother was the only one left that cared about her. He protected her whenever he could and however he could.   
  
And now he was being beat himself and there was nothing Hermione could do about it. Considering she was now weak and she never was able to fight back to anyone. With the exception of Draco of course.  
  
She bent forward on the edge of her bed and held her head in her hands and began to weep. She felt so helpless… so guilty and further more… so abused.   
  
  
But why was her father this way… well it goes a little something like this:  
  
  
It all started two summers ago. She came home from schooling and her brother was due back from his school (Beauxbatons) in the next few days.  
  
When he finally got home… Hermione felt like nothing could go wrong in her life at that place and time. She felt loved, wanted and welcome in the surrounding of her family. Away from the life of her homework, those perverted boys, Draco and evil the teachers at the school. (A/N: ::cough Snape:: Sorry… I have a slight cough… seriously… I do!)   
  
She felt like nothing could ruin her mode… her happiness and her love for her all of her family.  
  
But one night Hermione and her brother, Sidry were playing a Muggle board game upstairs when they began to hear massive amounts of yelling from down stairs. Their mother was yelling at their father about something along the lines of cheating on her.  
  
They ran down stairs to see what all the fuss was about and saw their mother holding up four or five photos of something the two couldn't see. Their father denying everything she said.  
  
Then their father noticed them on the staircase listening into their conversation and yelled at them to go back upstairs.   
  
For the rest of the night… Hermione slept in Sidry's arms for comfort. (A/N: It's not a bad thing… they ARE related you know!) Worried of what might happen to their family. Scared for the happiness that they all once had…   
  
  
Over the next few weeks… Hermione's mother had moved out and they were left to live with their father. He didn't hit them or anything at the time… he was just always on the verge of yelling at one of them if not the both of them.  
  
  
The next summer her parents were officially divorced and had joint custody of Hermione and Sidry.   
  
During that summer… every time they were at their fathers…. He would yell at them… make them do excessive chores and other pain staking activities.   
  
  
And during this summer… Their mother was killed in a car accident along with four other people. So Hermione and Sidry were stuck with their father.   
  
But before that… Hermione, Sidry and their mother decided that Sidry would attend Hogwarts in the upcoming year so that they could be together and not have to worry about feeling alone.  
  
But once their mother was killed… their father didn't give a flying fuck about what was to happen to them and when. He just cared about his beer, sports and job.   
  
After a while… he would constantly home drunk and hitting Hermione and Sidry. For no reason what so ever. And then it all began. The hitting, yelling, shoving, pushing, slamming, slapping and screaming.  
  
Hermione and Sidry would sit alone in one of their rooms holding each other tight. Hermione crying and Sidry telling her everything was going to be okay and that they were going to get away from it all sooner than they thought.   
  
  
But now the sounds of hitting the wall and floor from the room next to Hermione's was becoming louder and things in her room started to shake from the vibration.   
  
Hermione didn't know what to do or how her and her brother were ever going to be able to get out of the grasp of their abusive father. All she knew was that school was to start soon and that they would be able to get away for at least the year.  
  
But she didn't know what was to happen at school… she didn't want to tell Harry or Ron what was happening in her life at home. And if she did… they would tell her to stay with them and that was the last thing she wanted.  
  
The only man she wanted in her life now was her brother. She felt like she couldn't trust men anymore. She felt as if she was drifting away from all that she once knew and was now someone else… living in the practical hellhole controlled by her god-forsaken father.  
  
All she wanted now was to leave… leave everything behind and run away some where with only her brother. All she needed was him and nothing else. (A/N: maybe the occasional food and water… but you know what I am trying to get at here… right?)  
  
She didn't want a man to love her… or for her to love. She didn't want friends asking her constantly what was wrong with her. She didn't need teachers worried about her well being like they had in the past and seemed to do nothing about it.  
  
But she couldn't find it in herself to do such drastic things. She didn't want to end up never being able to love. She wanted to… but scared out of her mind of the thought. Now that she knew why some people break up and the things they will do to vent it all off… she felt as if she fell in love, she would be hurt. Either physically or mentally… or maybe even both. But she didn't want the chance of it happing again. Not to her, to her brother, to anyone as a matter-o-fact... she just waned it all to stop.  
  
  
Hermione heard a door slam and footsteps walking loudly and quickly down the hall in front of her room.   
  
He looked up to the door, hopping her father wasn't going to come in for round two. She wanted to see her brother… she wanted to see if he was okay.   
  
  
The footsteps faded and Hermione waited to see what was going to happen next in her hellhole of a household. Her cheeks still wet from her crying and all the pain she had before still throbbing as if it had just happened.   
  
Suddenly her door crept open and Sidry stood in the doorway. Wet blood coming from his lip, his eyes all black colored and he was holding his badly bent left arm with his right hand.   
  
He smiled slightly at the sight of Hermione and came into the room closing the door behind him. He walked over to Hermione's bed and sat down next to her.  
  
She quickly grabbed her wand and uttered a spell… pointing the wand at his arm.  
  
A flash of bluish white light came out of the wand and surrounded his left arm. When the light faded away… Hermione put her wand back down and looked at Sidry left arm. It was straight again and there were only bruises left on it.  
  
Sidry smiled at Hermione and then put his arm around her and pulled her in tight for a hug and wrapped his other arm around the front of her shoulders.  
  
"You were always the better student weren't you!?" Sidry said as he smiled and tilted his head so it barely rested on Hermione's head.  
  
Hermione smiled a slight grin and put her arms around her brother and held him tight.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione… everything will be okay." Sidry whispered. "School is starting in two days and well be away from this hell okay?!"  
  
Hermione looked up at her brother with pleading eyes. "I just hope we'll last two days." Hermione said as her eyes started to fill up with a new round of tears.  
  
"We will… I'll make sure of it!" Sidry said smiling. "We're going to school together and there is nothing that bastard can do about it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N**: OKAY! I am finished with the first chapter! YA HOO! And I think I know what you all are thinking right now… and NO I am not abused or abuse people. I just happen to right some dark stuff when I am in a shitty mode or when I want to challenge myself into writing something worth reading. AND NO… I do not need therapy… cause I am perfectly fine mentally… OKAY, OKAY… I may be insane but WHAT THE HELL?! What can I say?   
  
But I have to admit that it is hard writing something so dark. I am so used to writing at least a little humor in a story…. But I just couldn't fit it in there this time… Oh well…. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope that you all will review and read some of my other works. AND EVEN tell a friend or two about my story… I like to hear from you all and I like getting feed back… idea's… even flames… at least I know that people are reading my stuff! So… read on and I will do my best to update as soon as possible. But as you all probably know if you have read any of my other work… I have just started my freshmen year of high school and I work at subway… *cringes at the thought of work* so there for… I haven't had the time to sit down and just write for a while. And you all are probably thinking, "WHY THE HELL IS SHE WRITING A NEW STORY WHEN SHE HAS FOUR OTHERS SHE NEEDS TO BE WORKING ON DAMN IT?!" Well… I have ha this idea for a long time and I needed to write it out before I lost it somewhere in my mess of a brain I have.  
But enough of my pointless shit talk… PLEASE REVIEW!   
  
LUV YOU ALL!  
  
Hufflepuff Student8  
  
  
  
  
**_PS_**: ADVERTISEMENT…. I totally forgot…  
  
If you like my work… please read these stories… they are by me and I really like them…. And I think that they a rather well done but no one has read them… Anyway… here they are!  
  
**New Student from Alaska**: There is a girl that comes from a wizardry school in Alaska (USA) that is now going to be schooling at Hogwarts. She meets Harry, Ron and Hermione… and to their dismay… Draco. She befriends with all of them… but a little more than just a friend with one!  
  
**AND  
**   
**Sorrow and Roses of Blood**: This is a story based on Fleur Delacour. (It takes place at Beauxbatons) There is a new student that she must look after for a few months so he will become familiar with the school. When she finds out about his dreadful summer… she doesn't want to leave him alone by himself…   
  
Hope you read them and enjoy them…. That's all for now… I swear! LUV YOU ALL!  
  
Hufflepuff Student8  
  
I swear… I won't say anything else…  
  
I GOT A RAISE AT WORK…. HO HO HO HO…. Only two and a half months of working there and I get a raise… I'm proud of myself….  
  
Sorry…  
  
LUV YOU ALL… really… I do…  
  
Hufflepuff Student8  
  



	2. Running away from it all

Unseen, Unwanted and Unheard of 

_Chapter 2_

_by: Hufflepuff Student 8_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned any of the rights to Harry Potter… do you really think I would waste my time on fanfics when I could be writing on the next book…? Hint hint J. K. Rowling! But yeah… I don't own any of the rights to Harry Potter! There… I said it!

**A/N:** Okay… I have left this story alone for WAY TO LONG! But no more. I am going to do my best to make this story one of the best stories that you will ever read! Which will be rather hard… but it isn't impossible to do… I think….

SO yeah… here it is… Chapter 2!

**PS:** I changed Sidry's name to Leon, which I shortened from Leontes from Shakespeare's play, The Winter's Tale. Because, if you are a Shakespeare nut like I am, (considering I am in an Advanced English class and all we did for the first two month of school was Shakespeare) Hermione, is one of the leading characters in that play and so is Leontes. I just thought it would be tricky of me to be weird and make it sound like Hermione's parents are Shakespeare nuts too! And I re-read what I had and I didn't really like the name Sidry all that much, which is what inspired the change. - Anyway, enjoy and I hope I haven't confused you too much!

**PSS: **Sorry to bug you further, but in this story, there is a band… it isn't a real band and the song that the 'band' sings… I wrote… yeah… So please no stealing it.

!ENJOY!

Hermione and her brother Leon finished the rest of their packing and loaded their trunks and things into the back of the taxi that Leon had called. Their father was still asleep on the couch with dozens of empty beer bottles at his feet.

The two of them looked at the house one last time before they got into the taxi. The wonderful blue house that their mother had loved so much was now turned into a junk yard. Unfinished projects that their father had started before their mother had died were everywhere. Their mothers old car that was once the best looking car on the block, was in the same shape of blue the house, it was almost rusted through and all of the windows were broken. The blue paint on the house was peeling and the shingles from the roof were falling off. Some of the paneling was falling off as well; some of it had even rotted through. The once lively tree in the front yard was now almost dead. There were no leaves, and it looked withered and old. And the planter boxes held dead and diminishing flowers from a few summers ago. They were full of ugly weeds and trash.

The taxi honked and the two of them sighed. The memories of them as children playing in that very yard filled Hermione's mind. She could remember when everything was peaceful and there was nothing to worry about. The world was just a big play ground and their parents were the best people on the planet. She saw her and Leon when they were around five and 6, Leon had climbed into that very tree and couldn't get down. She remember how their father had to climb up and get him out and then how everyone laughed about it when the two of them got to the ground. She saw her and her mother planting roses in the planter boxes that edged the yard like a small fence when she was around 7 years old. She remember how happy their lives used to be, how care free it once was. And now they were running away. Running away from the very place in which they grew up.

Hermione felt her eyes starting to water and then wiped the forming tears away with her sleeve and tried to smile. She looked at Leon, who had opened the door to the taxi. "Shall we?" he asked.

Hermione looked back at the house and then back to her brother and nodded. She got into the back of the taxi and Leon got into the passenger seat.

"So where is it dat I'll be taken you youngsters today anywayz?" asked the cab driver as he adjusted his hat looking in the rear-view-mirror.

Leon thought for a moment. "Take us to the Leaky Cauldron in London please."

Hermione smiled, just the thought of the magical world seemed to lift her spirits. The Leaky Cauldron was the only way to get into Diagon Alley from the muggle world. It was the place that most of the Hogwarts students went to so they could do their shopping before the long school year and then most of them stayed the night at the Leaky Cauldron before they boarded the Hogwarts Express the next day. Most muggles didn't know about it, considering from the outside, it looked like a broken down pub. But on the inside it was wonderful and lively.

The cab driver looked at the two of them and then at Leon, "The Leaky Cauldron… listen, I've been 'ter London many a time, but I ain't never heard of no Leaky Cauldron before." He rose an eyebrow.

"Just take us to London and I'll show you where to drop us off." Leon said.

The cab driver shrugged his shoulders and then started to drive. Hermione stared out the window at their house. She sighed and then look down at her lap. This was it. She and Leon were officially running away from their problems. They never had to see their father again, and they never again had to step into their home and feel unsafe.

She shook her head. She was running away from everything that she ever knew. The only thing that lie in front of her now was Hogwarts and her friends. That and her brother were the only things she had left. They still didn't know what it was that they were going to do after the year ended. Leon had suggested something along the lines of renting a house in Hogsmeade and Leon working at one of the pubs while Hermione studied, or visited Hagrid. They hadn't really talked about it much. Leon had something along the lines of taking it one day at a time.

The cab came to a jerking stop and Hermione hit the seat in front of her.

"WATCH WHERE YER GOIN' ASS WIPE!" The cab driver yelled out of his window. "Sorry, 'bout dat… better buckle yer selves up." He said looking back at Hermione and then at Leon.

Hermione nodded and then grabbed for her seatbelt and buckled herself in. She heard the click of Leon's seat belt and then they were off again.

They got onto the freeway and their neighborhood was out of sight. The only thing that they could see were other cars and big business buildings.

Hermione looked at her clothing, she was wearing a long sleeve muggle shirt that was baby pink with a little penguin in the middle of the chest area. The penguin was wearing a scarf and was surrounded by small snowballs. It also said in small letters under the penguin, 'I'm cold, hug me'. Her mother had given it to her a few years ago. But the main reason she was wearing it was to hide all of the cuts and bruises on her arms. She was also wearing blue jeans that were form fitting. The hem at the bottom of the pants were all torn and made them look rather old. Her shoes were black, just solid black. She looked up Leon to see that he too was wearing a long sleeve shirt and rugged looking pants. She sighed slightly, putting her head on the back of her seat and closed her eyes.

"How 'bout some muzak?" The diver said as he reached for the radio. "What do you guys like listenin' too!"

Leon looked back at Hermione and shrugged, she looked peaceful and asleep. "Anything is fine, just not too loud." He smiled and turned back to face the road.

"Okey-dokey." The driver said. There was a small click and then they heard a random song ending.

"And that was the wonderful Evanescence with their new hit single," the DJ said. "Now, when we come back from the break, I'll be giving you the brand new single from the hit band, Violet Smoke. More after this."

Hermione sighed and opened her eyes ignoring the annoying commercials. She looked out of the window again and saw a lake. More of a park, but it had a lake. The sun was hitting it just right, so that everything was bright in the morning light. She saw people playing fetch with their animals in the back ground. She sighed again and thought of Crookshanks. She had to let Ron take care him for the summer, considering her father tried to kill him the summer before. Ron didn't like the idea at first, but Hermione convinced him without letting anything slip.

She was jerked back to reality when the DJ's voice came back on.

"And we're back, and boy do I have a treat for you! This is the brand new single from Violet Smoke that I promised earlier. And boy, do these girls rock! This is off of their second CD, Demons Inside. So here it is, their new single, I'm dying inside."

_-A slow guitar melody came on the radio. Slowly picking and then it went into strokes… and the song began.-_

I'm dying 

Down deep inside

I'm lying

Down within my heart

I'm losing it

In Front of you

I'm dying

'Cause of you

When you walk up to me

I smile

Like I always do

Never knowing what to say

To you

I just want to be left alone

Never having to do what you tell me too

Now I lay in my bed

Within my room

Seeing you

And only you

Hearing your words…

I just can't stand it

I'm dying 

Down deep inside

I'm lying

Down within my heart

I'm losing it 

In Front of you

I'm dying

'Cause of you

You tell me to do this and that

Go here and there

Get me this

Do that

I've had enough

I want to leave

Go far away

Away from here

But I can't

I'm still too young

To be out on my own

So I have to stay here

Here with you…

Forever it seems

I'm dying 

Down deep inside

I'm lying

Down within my heart

I'm losing it

In Front of you

I'm dying

'Cause of you

_-guitar solo-_

The days go by

The hours pass

And I just smile

I smile that damned smile

So I won't hurt you

My emotions are bottled up

Within me

The cup is over flowing

This is too much for me to take

I'm dying 

Down deep inside

I'm lying

Down within my heart

I'm losing it

In Front of you

I'm dying

'Cause of you

I just want to be left alone… 

While I'm dying inside.

_-the guitar slowed its strokes and then went back to the picking it had done in the beginning and then slowly, died out.-_

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen! That is the new single from Violet Smoke! And let me tell you, for being an all girl band, they kick some major ass!"

The driver laughed. "I hear dem girls all over da place… and I haf ta admit dat de are pretty good, don't cha' think?"

"Yeah… they're okay." Leon said.

Hermione rested her head on her seat and closed her eyes again. Slowly, drifting away. She heard the murmur of music and the cab driver rambling on about something. The hum of the engine of the cab and other cars on the road.

Hermione woke up to Leon patting her shoulder. She blinked a few times and then everything came into view. Leon was kneeling outside of the car with her door open behind him. He was smiling and had his hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Leon nodded his head and then stood up. Hermione unbuckled herself and then got out of the cab. Leon was working on getting their things out of the back of the taxi and the cab driver was looking at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are you sure dis place is open… it looks kinda… dead if you guys ask me."

Hermione smiled, they were just a few steps away from the wizarding world. "Yeah, it's open." She said quietly.

"Well, that's everything." Leon said as he grabbed the last piece of luggage from the trunk of the cab.

Hermione took it from him so he could pay the driver and walked up to where he had put the other pieces of luggage.

"Tanks!" The driver said as he got back into his seat.

"Thanks for the ride!" Leon said as he waved at the driver as he pulled out from the curb. He sighed and then turned to Hermione. "I'll go inside and get someone to help us move everything."

"Alright," she said and gave a weak smile.

Leon nodded and then went inside.

She looked around at the street. There wasn't really anyone out and about. Most of the shops were closed for some reason. She looked around and remembered that is was a holiday in the muggle world. She shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair again. She saw her reflection in a window close by. She had grown taller, and skinnier. She was around five six. Her hair had started to agree with her and wasn't so bushy anymore. It had natural waves to it, but it wasn't a mess and looked rather nice.

She looked at her face, you could she her cheek bones a little better than the year before. She looked a little harder and saw some bruised at the bass of her neck, close to her collarbone. There was a small cut above her right eyebrow and the middle of her bottom lip was slightly split, as if she had had chap lips for awhile. She sighed again and then the door opened. Leon came out with Harry and Ron behind him.

"Look who I found." Leon smiled.

"Hey Hermione!" They both said together. Harry smiled at her and Ron looked at all of the luggage. "What, are you guys moving or something?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, we just need a little more this year than usual." Hermione lied and smiled. "It's nice to see you guys."

The boys smiled and then picked up all the luggage they could at once. Hermione grabbed her trunk and another random piece of luggage and followed the boys through the door.

"Oh, let me help you with that!" Tom, the manager, said as he took a piece of luggage from Ron. "I have your room key, so if you'll just follow me," he said and made his way towards that stairs.

Hermione looked around and saw the same old Leaky Cauldron she had left last year before her 5th year. Some students were sitting and playing chess with one another. Other students had their books out, finishing up last minute assignments. There were older wizards sitting at the bar. A soft murmur of music could barely be heard in the background.

"So, have you gotten all of your school shopping done for the year yet Hermione?" asked Harry as they worked their way up the stairs.

"No, not yet. I don't think I even got the letter of what I need." She said as she thought about it. She hadn't received any letters except from Ron in the middle of summer asking a rather stupid question about homework.

"Well, you still have today and tomorrow." Ron said.

"I take it that you haven't done your shopping yet either Ron?" she asked.

Tom opened the door to the room he had rented out to Hermione and Leon. "Here you are, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." He smiled and set down the luggage he was carrying and walked out of the room.

Ron had gone slightly pink. "There is nothing wrong with a little procrastination." He said as he set down the luggage in his hands.

**A/N:** Okay… this will have to do for now. I know, it's I short… but I am having a major writers block on how to continue… and I know how it'll work if I just begin the next chapter. And I also have a ton of homework that I am supposed to be doing that I have brushed off for the past week and a half of winter break. So yeah… I will work on the next chapter when I finish my homework and then I hope you all will be happy. I will honestly do my very best to update more frequently, but like I have been saying, I have this annoying health condition that causes me to miss a lot of school, which caused me to have a ton of homework at one time. So yeah… you never know with me, BUT I'LL TRY! Really, I will. Even though only a few people even bother reading my stuff, but that's okay. Life goes on and I will shut up now.

Hope to hear from all of you, please review, tell me if you like is thus far, or if you hate it! _Review Review!_

Hufflepuff Student8 

_PS:_ Okay… I finished this chapter in December and I was going to post it, but my computer committed suicide and I just recently got it back. So, I am going to work on the next chapter and like I said, I hope to hear from you all soon.


End file.
